


Late Nights

by Haydenb123



Category: Hannibal (TV), Raul Esparza - Fandom
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Fluffy, Short One Shot, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haydenb123/pseuds/Haydenb123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick Chilton experiences his first of many late nights as a new father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I had this piece up a couple months ago now and in a moment of panic I pulled it down. Well, I am not sure if anyone is still interested but its back up and here to stay. I made some changes to the story itself. I have also decided to incorporate some of season three but I am not even going to touch the finale. As far as I am concerned Frederick is able to find some peace and lives happily ever after. This is a super cheesy/fluffy start to that but I really some of you enjoy reading this!

_12 a.m._

He should have been exhausted but some how he wasn't. He really should have been sleeping but he could not seem to do that either. Instead, the only thing Frederick Chilton wanted to do was stare at his brand new baby.

_His daughter._

For nine long months, he tried to mentally prepare for this very moment. They bought all of the little things she would need, read every book and went to the classes too. He even watched the documentaries his wife begged him to avoid. For the record, you were right. There are just some things that should really remain unseen. In the end they turned out to be useless anyways because nothing could have prepared him for this.

Amelia Rose came into the world a few weeks earlier than they expected but she weighed a healthy six pounds even. So far, she had her mother's nose and her father's ears and dark hair. She was tiny and pink and sweet wrapped up tight in the hospital issued blanket. To her proud new parents, she was nothing less than perfect and they were both head over heels in love with the newest member of their family.

They settled into their hospital room. In those early morning hours the only sounds to be heard were the elevators and the occasional nurse. It was a welcomed change from the earlier chaos of doctors, an extremely quick delivery and the well wishers who followed. Frederick swore that everyone they've ever met came through those doors today. He had no doubt that had more to do with you than him but now they desperately needed a break. As much as he enjoyed showing his daughter off, he was thankful for a few hours of peace and quiet with her too.

In awe, he studied every detail of her small face. As gentle as he could, he traced over her tiny fingers - counting all ten again just to make sure they were still there. He had never been as scared as he was in that moment. Then again, Frederick could not remember ever being more content either. He had a happy, beautiful wife and a healthy child. The rest of the things that once seemed so important suddenly paled in comparison. He could stay in this moment forever.

_... or so he thought._

As though that was her cue, the newborn began to stir in her father's shaky arms. In forty-three years, he has held two babies - his own included. His wife assured him that everything would come natural and he had no reason to worry. Frederick believed her or at least he did before Amelia whimpered and tried to wiggle out of his arms. She never told him that could happen. " _Shhh_ ," he whispered, trying his best to comfort his daughter as his heart began to pound and she continued to squirm and pout. "I'm here."

I'm here. So far, Frederick has only known one other person actually comforted by those words or him for that matter. In a brief moment of panic, he thought about waking you up. You were always so calm, cool and collected and would know exactly what to do. As much as he wanted you to help him through this too, he did not have the heart to wake you yet. If there was anyone who deserved a few minutes of rest right now, it was you. So he decided to tackle this one alone. How hard could it be? If he could survive not one but two murder attempts, he could certainly console a fussy baby. "Shhh, daddy is right here."

Holding her close to his chest, he carefully stood up, leaving his cane behind. Earlier he watched as you and a few guests rocked the infant and she seemed to relax. Frederick was not sure how long he could do the same but he slowly started to step back and forth. It was kind of awkward at first but eventually they found their rhythm and she settled down against him. "See, that wasn't too hard," he hummed, proud of them both as he leaned to kiss the top of her head. He may not posses the same ease or finesse as the others but she did not seem to care. " - we've got this under control."

Through squinted eyes, Amelia looked up and let out a tiny yawn that threatened to make her dad completely fall apart. The books forgot to mention that being a parent makes you a wreck. He wanted to blame the lack of sleep but he knew she was the real reason. They just met twenty short hours ago and she has already changed everything. The same way her mother did almost four years before. A tidal wave of love swelled deep inside his soul. It was so powerful and intense that he could barely breathe. Frederick was alone for so long and never once did he think all of this might be on the other end of that pain but without even realizing it though his life had been split in two again.

_Then and now._

Before now, he experienced love in many shapes and forms - some good but mostly bad. Frederick had given and taken it without much more thought than his own needs. When he was happy it poured out of him freely but when he was angry or upset, he could stop it on command. The love he felt for his daughter though was immeasurable and completely one sided. She would never love him the same way he loved her. That was the beauty of the situation and when the reality of unconditional love really sank in.

Frederick loved her not because she loved him too or what she could do for him. He loved her simply because she existed. That was enough. Gone was any instinct to protect his own heart and replaced instead with an insane drive to protect hers. There was no doubt that he would do anything within his power to make that happen. He was determined to be better parent than his own even though he had no idea what he was doing. "You just have to be patient with me."

Eventually she fell back asleep too, soothed by the rocking motion and his warmth and he could not help but feel relieved. Not just because he was the one to comfort her. They waited so long for her to come and now it was strange to think that she was finally here. This was the person Frederick saw on the ultrasounds and kicked him all night. She was supposedly also to blame for all of his late night runs to Taco Bell. "Freddy."

Frederick looked over his shoulder to see his wife sitting up in the bed. He had no idea how long you have been watching but you looked absolutely beautiful as well. "Did we wake you?" he asked as you shook your head no. With a smile you patted the empty spot next to you and he made his way back to your side. Even though he was steady on his feet, he had to admit that the pain began to creep in the longer he stood without his cane. That was not his main concern though. "How are you feeling?"

Over the last nine months, he has probably asked that same question forty thousand times. Frederick has gone above and beyond to make sure his wife was always comfortable, happy and taken care of - sometimes to the point of being annoying. He's not proud of his behavior. He's called you more times than was acceptable and sent even more texts and emails. He was even known to randomly show up at the school where you taught to make sure you were okay and not working too hard. Your boss was not a fan and neither were the security guards. Frederick was well aware that he probably drove you crazy as well but thankfully you put up with him.

"Perfect," you sighed, resting your head against his shoulder as you rubbed his lower back. Now you were trying to soothe him and it worked. It always worked. You may not necessarily understand his anxiety, ticks or the kinks but you never made him feel any less for them. Which was more than he could ever say for anyone else, his own friends and family included. You have never tried to fix him or reverse the years worth of damage already done. You were just there for him and embraced every one of his quirks without any judgement. "I love you so much."

If there was anything Frederick knew for sure, he was loved. _You loved him_. Before you came into his world, Frederick never knew it was possible to love anyone as much as he loved you, let alone feel it in return. There were times when you looked at him like he was the greatest man to ever live. He highly doubted that deserved such an honor, especially coming from you. It took him a long time to get to this point though and he was done fighting. Instead, he relished in the feeling of your warmth and settled in for what he could only hope was the first of many late nights. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
